Abducted
by MajorBookworm94
Summary: The Order is puzzled when something thoroughly unnatural in both the magic and muggle worlds happens to Harry and he disappears. Warning: Contains extraterrestrial kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books. I am only borrowing the characters, places, spells, and some plot devices for my own entertainment purposes. They will be returned, cleaned and polished, to their original owner, JK Rowling, as soon as I am finished with them.

**Abducted**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - This story is written by the request of my little sister, who has always wanted to read about Harry getting abducted by aliens. It isn't my best fanfic, nor is it even a very good fanfic, but my sister liked it, and you might as well, if you're into this kind of thing. **

* * *

><p>Harry knew he was going to be in trouble when he got in home, though he couldn't conjure up enough energy within him to really care about it. It was twilight and he wasn't yet back, which meant that he was late. Dudley was usually back long before this time, as he had taken a disliking to twilight after last summer's dementor incident. It was Harry's favourite time of day, however, so he stayed out late, often. He would have to do extra chores or something the following day, but he didn't mind. The punishment was well worth it.<p>

He was also aware that various Order members tracked him whenever he left the house. He thought he spotted them sometimes, but they never came out to talk to him. He didn't mind that either, though it left him a little lonely. Ron and Hermione wrote often, as did Remus occasionally, but Harry really missed Sirius' letters. He was still mourning the wizard's death, though it hurt less and less every day. Harry didn't know if this was because Harry was getting used to the pain or if the pain was actually healing, and Harry was getting over Sirius' death.

Harry jumped as he was suddenly engulfed in light. With one hand he shielded his face from the light, and with the other, he pulled out his wand and held it at the ready. Looking upward, he realised that unless the deatheaters had managed to buy and learn how to fly a giant flying craft of some sort, it wasn't the deatheaters coming to call.

Then his mind registered that he was seeing a huge flying disk above his head, which was shining bright light down on him. He had seen quite a few odd things in his years as a wizard, but he was certain that this was some sort of muggle contraption, though it was almost odder than some of the things he had seen.

The light focused on Harry completely and Harry felt his body go completely numb. His hand slackened and his wand rolled right out of it, clattering on the ground.

A figure came out of hiding and started rushing toward him, but it was too late, as he started floating upwards towards the spacecraft. It was about now that he started to panic. He couldn't move any muscles in his body, his wand was on the ground, and he was being sucked into some weird flying craft that probably belonged to something that was going to eat him for dinner.

The figure sent spells flying toward the flying saucer and Harry confirmed the person as an Order member. One spell almost hit Harry in the chest and Harry tried to cry out, but he found that the numbing had made it impossible to speak. Incredibly annoyed, Harry stopped fighting, resigned to whatever was coming as he was sucked into the belly of the ship.

* * *

><p>Tonks gaped up at the sky. She had been following Harry in his usual routine of wandering the neighbourhood, when something had suddenly appeared out of the sky and taken him up into it. To top it all off, it flew off faster than her eyes could catch, taking Harry with it.<p>

Any regular person would have panicked, but Tonks was a trained auror. She went forward, picked up Harry's wand, examined it to make sure it was actually his, tucked it into her pocket, and _then _she panicked.

* * *

><p>"So wait, you're telling us that some flying craft came out of nowhere, abducted Harry, then flew away?" Remus repeated Tonks' story with no little amount of disbelief.<p>

"I'm serious, Remus," Tonks retorted. "I even have his wand. Why would I have it unless he dropped it somewhere?

"Are you sure this isn't some elaborate prank that Harry is pulling off?" Molly asked.

"You think he could pull off something like that without getting a disciplinary notice from the Ministry of Magic?" Tonks pointed out.

"Harry didn't get attacked by dementors again, did he?" Ron asked as he and Hermione entered the room just to hear Tonks' last question.

"So. He was supposedly abducted by some sort of flying craft," Remus informed them.

"With lots of lights, and really fast speed, beyond what I've seen the muggles use," Tonks added.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? You have proof of this?"

"I could borrow Dumbledore's pensive if you really need proof," Tonks suggested.

"But that means...but it's impossible..." Hermione reasoned.

"Just spit it out, Hermione! What happened to him?" Ron told her.

Hermione huffed. "Well it's completely and totally impossible. Something like this just doesn't happen..."

"Hermione!

"It had to have been a UFO,

"A what, exactly?" Tonks asked.

"An unidentified flying object...They're sometimes called flying saucers, alien space crafts, and various other things, but-

"Wait, you're saying that Harry was abducted by creatures from an extraterrestrial planet?" Remus sounded even more incredulous.

"Aliens, yes," Hermione answered, sounding wary herself.

* * *

><p>Harry was more than panicked at this point of time. He had immediately upon entering the ship fallen unconscious, and when he had woken up, it had been in a tank of some kind. He felt like an animal at a zoo. Glass walls surrounded him on all four sides, and creatures that could only be extraterrestrials stood around, looking in at him. He could see several other tanks like his, one containing an elderly man, and another a young girl. Both seemed to be fairly comfortable in their tanks, as the man read a book and the girl played with a small doll that looked like a replica of one of the aliens.<p>

There were three different species of alien that Harry could see gaping at him. Large green one, with two heads, six arms, and three legs. There were smaller blue ones that looked just like the green ones, and then even smaller red ones, which had three heads, four arms, and two legs.

One of the red aliens placed an arm on the glass near the right corner and he came in, carrying a tray of what Harry supposed to be food. The alien was completely covered in protective gear, as if Harry was the harmful one out of the two. Then Harry realised that he probably was. This was the aliens' home world. He was the alien here.

The alien set the tray of food down on a small table and hurried out of the tank. The glass appeared back in place behind it. Harry moved forward to examine the food. It was nothing he recognised; though he thought it might be some sort of meat. There were no utensils, so Harry picked it up with his hand. He sniffed it carefully and when it didn't smell bad, he tasted a small bite of it. Chewing slowly, he considered the flavours. The meat was quite sweet, though it had a sour tang as an after taste. Deciding that he might as well eat it, since it was all he had been served, Harry dug in and finished the piece of meat before too long. He left the tray on the table and set down on the bed.

Harry wondered how the Dursleys were handling his disappearance. They were probably quite enjoying it, actually. The Order was probably more concerned. Remus, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys would all be upset at his abduction. It was only assuming that he'd ever be going back that he'd find out exactly what they thought. He hadn't ever heard of aliens within the wizard community, so he wondered if wizards even believed in aliens. It would make a strange contrast; muggles believing in something that the wizards don't.

* * *

><p>Guard duty continued, despite their object to guard having already been abducted. They were to patrol the area, searching for any possibilities of Harry's return. There were some doubts that Harry would ever be returned, but Dumbledore had insisted on the patrols, just in case. Harry Potter was needed here, on Earth. So Remus sat under a tree near where Harry had been taken, simply watching. He had the boy's wand in his pocket, for if he returned. Harry would need it back immediately for his best chance at survival.<p>

Remus was still sceptical that aliens had abducted Harry. There had to be some sort of muggle explanation for it. Perhaps it had been a muggle helicopter, though Remus had no idea why Harry would willingly drop his wand and climb on a helicopter and go away for weeks at a time.

The beginning of the school year was nearing and everyone was getting anxious for Harry's return. If he didn't get back in time, what were they going to tell the rest of the magic community?

* * *

><p>It was a simple existence, here in his tank. He was fed five times a day, each time with a piece of that sweet meat. Once a day, he was taken to a bigger glass tank with a bunch of other humans, presumably to exercise, though not many people actually did. This was the time for socialising with other humans. Harry listened to the rumours going around during this time. It was claimed that some of the elderly people had been abducted as children and had been kept here ever since. Another rumour was that one of the children had come along when a pregnant woman had come along. The child had been born here, and then the aliens had sent the mother back to Earth. Everyday, some people disappeared, and new people came. The aliens reportedly traded off abducting humans, although one or two of the people Harry had met claimed to have been abducted at least a dozen times.<p>

Once every two weeks, Harry was given something that put him in a deep sleep. He always woke up again in his tank. He had no idea what the aliens did during this time, and he didn't really want to know. It was probably better that he was kept oblivious on some things.

During all the extra time alone in his tank, Harry was provided with almost anything he asked for. Books of any genre, including magical, would be given. Toys, both for young kids and the more technological video games for older people were also regularly given out.

Harry lost track of the days early on in his time there. He thought often of what might be happening down on Earth. He was sure that everyone he knew was panicking by now. He wasn't even sure that he would be going back. He supposed that a life here would be fairly stress free and uncomplicated, but Harry missed aspects of Earth. The colours here were flawed. The meat got repetitive. He didn't dare make any friends because they could always just disappear one day and you'd never see them again, unless you wanted to meet up back on Earth, but since everyone was so scattered about, and so many different languages were spoken, it was difficult to arrange.

So when Harry was put into a deep sleep one day and woke up not in his cell, instead in a small room with a bright light that was about to lower him back down to Earth, Harry was startled. It had indeed happened very suddenly.

* * *

><p>Remus was staring up at the moon. It was almost full again. He was on guard duty, but it had sort of become a joke rather than anything else. It was a waste of time. Harry had been gone six weeks. Hogwarts started up again in three days.<p>

He was just about to stand up and move along to let Moody take over the next shift when something crossed over the moon. Remus froze and stared upward. Without warning, a bright light appeared out of the sky and Remus could see something being lowered out. His mouth fell open in shock. He hadn't doubted Tonks, but he explanation that aliens had abducted Harry seemed a little crazy. This undeniable proof changed everything.

Harry landed firmly on the ground and Remus rushed up to him.

"Harry! Are you okay?" he called out.

Harry turned toward him, and opened his mouth to say something. Then, his eyes went blank and Harry simply stared for a moment until the UFO was out of sight. Suddenly, Harry came to life again.

"Remus? What's going on?

"You don't remember?" Remus asked.

"Remember what?

"Remus stared at Harry incredulously. The boy had been missing six weeks, taken by aliens, yet he didn't remember any of it.

"Nothing. Never mind. Here's your wand by the way. You must have dropped it,"

Harry gave Remus a strange look as he accepted his wand. "I better get back. The Dursleys will be upset for me being late,"

"Yeah, about six weeks late," Remus muttered. Harry didn't hear and continued on.

Shaking his head in bemusement, Remus turned and apparated on the spot. He would have to report this to Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Catch something wrong with this fanfic, including typos, misspelled words, or a plot line that just doesn't make sense? Let me know, please.**

****I write fanfictions to better myself in my original story/novel writing. I strive for the best, but I admit to occasionally missing things. If you see anything that needs to be fixed, or you just have any advice or comments, let me know, in a review or PM. Also, I won't respond to every review, though I'll try with PMs. I just don't have the time. However, if you ask a question, I will try to respond with an answer. Thanks.****


	2. Author's Note  PLEASE READ

Hi. I know author's notes aren't exactly allowed, but I thought this was important.

In a few days, or whenever I find the time to do so, this story will disappear from my account. I'm taking it down to clean it up a bit, do some editing, rewriting, and whatever else it requires to get it looking nice again. After it is revised, I'm going to post it up on my secondary fanfiction account. My username for that is _Harassed By Muses_. You can find the account at_ fanfiction . net / ~harassedbymuses_ without the spaces.

Not all of my fanfictions will be transferred over, but I'm only keeping my more serious stories on this account and putting the less serious fanfictions on my other account.

I hope to see you over there,

Ella


End file.
